Physical Contact
by Hiki-chan
Summary: COMPLETE. SasuNaru. When Naruto had a mission at a massage parlor, the last thing he had expected was Sasuke and team Hebi to walk through the door. How ironic for Sasuke now to be the one chasing Naruto, but how long can poor Naruto resist? Post time ski
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sama won't let me have them!

Warning: This is boy x boy, don't like it, don't read it. An OC because she's needed for the mission.

Note: This is my first attempt writing the characters of team Hebi. Though I'm hardly writing about them, I have included small bits on them, but they'll probably be OOC… I apologize in advance.

Chapter Dedication: To Shazza who had to suffer when I tried to think of the perfect title! xD

---

**Physical Contact **

By: Hiki-chan

---

Dark inky eyes scanned the bright flashing signboard in front of him. 'Mika's Massage Parlor' it read.

"A massage parlor?" Suigetsu spoke, eyeing the place skeptically. "You're kidding."

"Oh Sasuke, do you want us to get a massage?" Karin ran up to Sasuke, batting her eyelashes all the way. "You know I can always give you a better massage, in _private_."

Suigetsu snorted, "You? What do _you_ know about massaging." He said it more like a statement than a question.

Glaring at the other, Karin adjusted her glasses suddenly very flustered. "I know a lot!"

"Che, all you know is how to flirt horribly. I want to puke every time I happen to glance at you."

"Enough." Sasuke spoke calmly but firmly before Karin could react and went forward into the place. He didn't need to give them any reason for his actions; he just felt he could use a good massage. Though he wasn't the type who would just give someone permission to touch him, he could always decide on the spa inside instead.

Karin shot Suigetsu a glare before she went after Sasuke in a hurried pace. "Sasuke! I'm sure this is the _perfect_ place to relax!" Suigetsu rolled his eyes while Juugo who was silent throughout the entire banter remained quiet as both of them followed.

There was a 'ding!' when they entered and they were immediately greeted with a cheery voice, "Good afternoon! Welcome to Mika's Massage Parlor! I'm Uzumaki Naruto at your ser—se—ser--" and calm dark stormy eyes met with shocked ocean blue ones.

---

When Naruto started his mission at Mika's Massage Parlor, he had expected a fun job, a safe job, a job that was just for the experience. He had accepted this job reluctantly when Tsunade had told him what it was about. It may have been a C rank mission, but it was the best of the choices Tsunade had offered, insisting that he took a break from training or looking for Sasuke.

And it had proven to be fun so far, learning about massaging, the different chakra points to massage to circulate them, how to massage and of course, chatting with the owner and making friends with his colleagues was fun too.

This was only a one-man mission because there was no actual danger, unless you counted slipping on the oil, cream and other massaging slippery substances. Yes, his mission was fun, enjoyable _and _he was getting better at it too!

So everything was going smoothly. But the last thing he had expected was Sasuke and team Hebi to walk through the door.

_So_ here he was right now, gaping ridiculously at Sasuke. "Ser—se—er--" Oh yes, he was _still _stuttering! How dumb was that?

"Naruto-kun?" A voice rang through the front hall. "Who's at the door?"

Naruto seemed to wake up from his stupor, "It's a… a…" Okay, so not completely awake. This was getting really dumb but could you blame him? He's been searching for Sasuke for who knows how long and here he _finds him _in the most unexpected place.

"Customers!" The same voice from before said cheerily. A woman around her late twenties strolled into the room. "Naruto-kun, why didn't you tell me there were customers?"

"Eh." All this time, Naruto hadn't broken eye contact with Sasuke. But he knew that the owner was always serious about customers just like how Tsunade was serious about money, gambling and sake, but Mika was almost worse. Breaking eye contact, Naruto gave the owner a nervous smile. "Sorry about that, Mika-chan."

Naruto immediately regretted breaking eye contact when he felt eyes that he was a hundred and one percent sure was Sasuke's roll over his body. Oh why, why was it today that he had to wear the white silk yutaka with the orange sash? And why, why did this yutaka have to be above the knee? He was sure he looked like a damn prostitute.

He hid another shudder when he felt those dark orbs roll over him again. Damn it, stop staring teme!

Mika gave Naruto a confused glance but shrugged it off, "Hi there! Welcome to Mika's Massage Parlor, room for four?"

"Separate rooms for four." Sasuke replied, his eyes still on Naruto who refused to turn back to him.

"Oh Sasuke-_kun_!" Karin practically threw herself on Sasuke but got held back by Suigetsu. "Let go you dumb ass, I want to talk to Sasuke!"

Suigetsu grinned, his shark-like teeth showing, "No way, you just want to get into his pants, you disgusting bitch." Suigetsu's smirk widened, "You suck at your skills of seduction and flirtation, I'm surprised Sasuke hasn't vomited on the spot every time you throw yourself at him."

Karin opened her mouth, her eyes narrowed very dangerously but Sasuke stepped in. "Stop it, both of you."

Naruto watched them with mild amusement, almost in a daze. Seems like Sasuke would never lose his fans… Suddenly, he jolted back to reality. Sasuke was here, right now! Sasuke was here! He could challenge Sasuke here, bring him back to Konoha and everything would be right with the worl—

"Naruto-kun."

The blond hid a cringe and slowly turned to face Mika. Uh oh, she must have noticed that determined look on his face. Damn women and their abilities to… know things. "No funny stuff okay? Our job is to serve our customers. That's all."

"But Mika-chan!" Naruto immediately started to protest. She didn't know what opportunity he was missing here! If he didn't get Sasuke back now, the chances of meeting him again were-

"Naruto-kun," Her face was stern before it softened, "you promised."

It was always that damn problem with him. Making those stupid promises he wouldn't break. Naruto face-faulted, it was always his ninja-way. He had promised to do his work diligently. Well, he had more of declared it but it came down to around the same thing. Don't mix personal with mission. But finding Sasuke was more of a long-term mission so could he still maybe…

Staring at Mika's pleading face, Naruto sighed. He couldn't make Mika lose her faith and trust in him, he couldn't. "Alright…" Don't give up hope; he was sure there would be other chances to get Sasuke back. Right now, he had to concentrate on his current mission. Besides, Naruto rolled his eyes over the other members of Sasuke's team. There was no way he was able to take all of them down alone.

Mika squealed and clasped her hands together, "All right! Naruto-kun, go get your cute ass to one of those private rooms. Tell the others will you?"

"Stop staring at my ass!" Naruto shrieked, his face flaming red. Oh why did Sasuke have to standing right there? How embarrassing was that? Still blushing, Naruto ran up the stairs and away from those penetrating black eyes, tugging at the bottom of his yutaka all the while.

Oh well, what chance will it be that he would be the one to have to massage Sasuke? The teme would probably be under Mika who was the professional, so there was no need to worry.

For now, avoidance was the key!

---

"Gaaaah! Wh-Wha-Wha!" Naruto stood there stunned, pointing a finger at the person at the entrance to his private room.

Sasuke smirked, running his eyes down appreciatively over Naruto again. "Naruto." He greeted smoothly. You couldn't imagine how _pleasantly _surprised he was to see the familiar golden hair, cerulean eyes and whiskered cheeks once again. He was even happier to see the short yutaka on the blond, especially since it showed off Naruto's shapely legs. He was so _pleasantly surprised _that he almost jumped on Naruto, tore off his clothes and had his way with him.

The Uchiha had admitted to himself long ago. He was Naruto-sexual. The sight of naked girls, the boobs, the hair, the ass, everything turned him off. And boys… no luck there unless the boy had blond hair, blue eyes, tanned skin and whiskered marks. Everything about Naruto had turned him on when Sasuke started to go through puberty. His smile, his voice, just imaging him had turned Sasuke on like no one had before.

That's why Sasuke came to a conclusion that he was Naruto-sexual, and he was glad that Naruto grew to be so beautiful.

Naruto stared, blinked once before he broke out into a sprint out the door at the other side of the room. "Mika-chaaaaaaaaaaan!" Running down the stairs, he nearly crashed into Mika.

"Watch out, Naruto-kun. Don't break your bones before you've treated your customer." The woman teased.

"H-How come? How come?! How come--"

"How come the one you're suppose to massage is that handsome dreamy raven?" Mika sighed dreamily, "He is the hottest guy I've seen my whole life!"

Naruto scrunched up his nose, not Mika too!

"Don't worry Naruto-kun!" She cooed, "You're the cutest boy I've ever seen my whole life too!"

The blond blushed, "Shut it Mika-chan, I just want to know how co-"

"Yes, yes." The girl cut in, "Apparently he's the only one using a private room since the others have some problem… You're suppose to massage his back by the way."

"I don't care about that." Naruto said shaking his head vigorously, "Since he's obviously the big 'boss' of the group, why aren't you the one massaging him?"

"Simple." The girl replied smirking, "He asked for you."

To be continued.

---

Merry Christmas everyone! Okay so it seemed a little rushed. I'll improve! I will! But I'm sorry to say that after this, my updates will be slow. I'm really rushing with all my projects and homework.

Good, bad? Hate it, burn it, continue it? Just let me know, opinions make me smile. 8D


	2. Chapter 2

I was so surprised at the amount of reviews received; this is the first story with so many reviews for the first chapter. So happy! I'm so glad that you all enjoy this story! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well. :D

For those asking, I'm trying to aim to this to be **around 5 chapters** so… 8D

Disclaimer and Warning: See first chapter.

---

**Physical Contact **

By: Hiki-chan

---

She's got to be kidding! Sasuke's wants him to massage him?! What was that teme thinking?! Here Naruto was, for once trying to ignore and avoid here and there _he_ was trying to get time _alone _with him! Okay maybe not get alone time but… something like that?

Gaah, this was too confusing. Alright, time for plan B! If avoiding the bastard won't work, then he just had to ignore him! That's right! Just ignore Sasuke and treat him like an ordinary… eh, customer! Not someone who he has been keeping unrequited love for.

Just ignore anything the teme said! Easy! Just don't stare when he strips half-na—

"Shit!" Naruto covered his tingling red hot cheeks with his hands. He forgot! He was going to see Sasuke half-naked! Well not that he had never seen Sasuke naked at the hot springs, but that was _way_ before adolescence. And Sasuke's current outfit _did _show his physique quite well.

"Get a grip, Naruto." He slapped himself on the cheeks once outside the door to his private room. Sasuke was obviously inside. Imagine his shock when he found that he had more of… romantic feelings for his friend. At first Naruto had thought it to be nothing but close friendship. They _were_ best friends after all.

The first person to make him think twice about his friendship with Uchiha was Kyuubi. Yes, the _fox_ had 'confronted' him, something about taking Sasuke up the ass. At that time. Naruto thought it to be the baton that Sasuke had so carelessly shoved up his ass during the sports festival, but now –his blush darkened- he knew exactly what Kyuubi meant.

Except during that time, he didn't and he was confused over what Kyuubi had said so he 'consulted' the fox another time. And the blasted fox was all too happy to be blunt with a "You want him to violate you kit, meaning in terms of everything." Or something like that, and it had left Naruto more confused than ever so he had to ask one of his most trusted people for help, Iruka.

Iruka… was awkward to say the least. Naruto hadn't outright asked his sensei, but he asked things like 'How do you know if you love someone that way?' and apparently his sensei was or has been in love before because Iruka answered every question Naruto had shot out. Of course his sensei was curious about Naruto's sudden interest in love and so Naruto blurted out what Kyuubi had told him.

His sensei seemed to have understood what Kyuubi meant after he got over his initial shock and became more supportive. Then only after Iruka had asked Naruto a number of personal questions and had _carefully analyzed _the situation, he told Naruto his opinion. He thinks Naruto really, _really _did love Sasuke.

How the hell did that happen? Nobody knows…

'I think I'd better just hurry and get this done and over with.' Taking one deep breath, Naruto calmed himself outside before he swung himself through the door only bang into the chest of Sasuke. The blond flushed as the warm chest of Uchiha Sasuke molded against his body. He felt a shiver run up his spine when Sasuke's arms went around him. "Usuratonkachi." Sasuke breathed down. "You're still so clumsy after these years."

Naruto quickly pulled away, face imitating a tomato. Right, ignore him! The blond quickly walked away towards the massage table, pointedly ignoring Sasuke. Gaah, he felt so naked when felt those eyes run over him again. Stupid outfit!

'Act natural!' He told himself but knew his stiff way of waking wouldn't convince the Uchiha. 'I'm just trying to convince myself.' He inwardly groaned before he jumped when Sasuke spoke. "So, I'm suppose to remove my clothes?"

He shuddered, damn that ass for making that sound so… wrong! "If you don't want to then it's perfectly alright." Naruto answered, back turned, examining the bottles of lotion, oils and creams trying to pick which he would use trying to act indifferent. Inside jumping for joy for his perfect cover-up of how he felt inside.

The next thing Naruto knew, warm breath flowed into his ear making him yelp. "But if I did that, how would you rub the cream?"

He quickly moved a step away, wondering what the hell the bastard was doing while trying to calm his frantically beating heart. "Just take off your top, since it's the back massage you came here for." Naruto refused and couldn't act polite to the Uchiha, no way in hell would he do that so instead he sounded more demanding, just like he always did.

When there was no answer from the other, Naruto turned only to meet eye-to-eye with Sasuke who smirked, "Impatient are we?" he blushed prettily all the while inwardly cursing Sasuke and refused to answer.

Sasuke felt his smirk widened. The dobe looked terribly tasty when he blushed. He felt his eyes travel down Naruto for the umpteen time that day and cursed his much prided self-control. Naruto just looked so delicious wearing that. He loved being able to see Naruto's creamy tanned thighs, it looked so much better than the black and orange jumpsuit.

However, the Uchiha felt his blood boil at that Mika person commenting on Naruto's ass. Even though that girl was probably well over her twenties, Sasuke felt her as a threat. Only _he_ could look and comment on Naruto's ass! He was glad he got Naruto alone though…

Loosing the rope around his waist, he slowly slid out of the top of his yutaka. He was glad his years of training had developed him well.

Naruto turned around modestly blushing again. Damn that blush! Look _away_! Don't look, don't look! Don't turn back! Naruto clenched his eyes tightly together; he could hear every rustle of the clothing Sasuke was removing. Once the sound of the rustling stopped then Naruto turned back, immediately willing his blush down as piercing black met his.

Breaking the gaze, Naruto squeezed the cream on his hands. It was a little too much but enough to keep him occupied and _not _stare at Sasuke. The Uchiha went onto the massage table after hanging his top at the hanger at the side of the room, his stomach down with his arms tucked underneath his head.

The blond gulped, rubbing his hands together to warm the back-rub cream. He made sure not to make eye-contact with Sasuke as he went towards the raven cautiously. Ahhh, he couldn't believe he was going to do this! He can't believe it! Forget about the fact that he had found Sasuke, or Sasuke had found him. It was just so… so unbelievable.

He couldn't imagine himself telling Sakura back home. Sakura would ask, 'Hey Naruto how was the trip?' and he would answer, 'It was amazing, I learnt a lot! And guess what Sakura-chan? I massaged the back of Uchiha Sasuke!'. Yeah… freaking unbelievable.

Gulping inside and taking a deep breath, Naruto nervously placed his hands over Sasuke's well-muscled back. When his slightly cold fingers touched Sasuke's warm back, he felt a jolt inside of him. Willing himself to continue, Naruto got into a standard massaging position and started to rub against the lower back first, using the correct amount of strength.

"So, you're here on a mission." Sasuke started the conversation but Naruto didn't answer and continued on rubbing at the bottom-back points. "A mission at a massage parlor wasn't something I had expected you to do." He felt Naruto tense slightly but the blond still remained silent.

Tanned fingers ran up to the points below the shoulder and Naruto started to press slightly harder against those two points. Damn Sasuke was tense here, what the hell did the teme do?

"Not saying anything Naruto? What happened to being a loudmouth?" Naruto glared and pressed down hard at that, Sasuke hissed through gritted teeth at the pain. The blond grinned to himself but Sasuke bore with the pain and continued. "Even so, shouldn't you be training to be Hokage? Why are you here?"

Damn it, what was wrong with Sasuke? Why did he talk so much? Since when _did_ he talk so much?

"Or are you still looking for me?"

Naruto pressed down harder, glaring at Sasuke who inclined his head to stare at him. "Since when did you talk so much?" Naruto spat out, angry at Sasuke.

"Since I just saw you." Sasuke answered smoothly back, glad that Naruto blushed lightly at his words. It was very light, but it was enough for Sasuke. Naruto turned away from Sasuke's face and continued, now working downwards before going up at times to go back to the other points, circulating his massage.

There was silence when Naruto continued to massage Sasuke who in turned observed Naruto. He was glad to be able to watch the blond up-close without gaining suspicion.

"Teme!" Naruto hissed after sometime, Sasuke's staring was getting to him. "Stop staring!" He was so annoyed and embarrassed!

"I didn't see you for over three years usuratonkachi." Sasuke smirked lazily at the other, "Excluding the last time at the hideout with your 'team Kakashi'." The Uchiha could feel his anger bubble at the pit of his stomach at the thought of Sai replacing him. It just made him so _jealous_! "Why shouldn't I stare at you?"

Naruto pulled his hands away from Sasuke like it was hot water. "What the hell is your problem, teme?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sasuke replied easily, smirking inside widely. He finally got a reaction out his the dobe. It was so easy to push Naruto's buttons. Especially when it was about _him_ that got him so worked up.

"You!" Naruto fumed, pointing a shaky finger to Sasuke as he backed away. "You come here, that's perfectly fine. But why did you _have _to ask Mika-chan to get _me _to be the one 'serving' you?!" So much for controlling and ignoring.

"You selfish bastard! You just want to come and annoy me because you know I can't do much on another mission and that I'm trying to avoid you." Naruto clenched his eyes and teeth, took a deep breath and continued, not caring if the Uchiha was listening or not. "And then you start asking me about why you shouldn't stare at _me_? You left Konoha all those ears ago and you think you have a right to stare at me?!"

So busy with his rant, Naruto wasn't even sure what he was saying anymore. "You selfish bastard, you have no idea what this situation puts me in. I have no idea what you're doing teme, but all I know is that even after all these years, you're still the same old selfish bas-"

Cerulean eyes dilated in shock when he felt the world shift, Sasuke had pushed him against the wall, meeting piercing black orbs.

"Bastard," The raven finished a scary smile on his face, "I know."

"You-" Blue eyes narrowed, fiercely.

"I came to get a massage, I saw you here. Do you think I would pass up an opportunity to see you?" Sasuke voice got lower and more furious, "You're right dobe, I purposely specified for you because you were ignoring me, but that wasn't the only reason."

The Uchiha's grip on Naruto's hands tightened while he brought his body closer to press up against Naruto. His eyes turned red, staring closely at Naruto. "I have every right to do what I want, and I only left Konoha to tie up loose ends."

Naruto glared, not at all intimidated, he was more angry and speechless at Sasuke's words and actions. But unable to outstare the Uchiha, Naruto tried to turn his head away only to have Sasuke lift his hand and grip his chin in place. "I have every idea of what this situation puts you in but you can always put the blame on me because I _am _a selfish bastard."

He admitted it himself! Naruto stared.

Sasuke wedged a leg in-between Naruto's thighs, emitting a gasp from Naruto who in turn stared incredulously at Sasuke in confusion. "I am a selfish bastard who gets what I want Naruto, and you know that I hardly want anything."

The Kyuubi vessel opened his mouth to protest only to have Sasuke push his knee upwards. Naruto let out a strangled moan, his eyes glazed over, face flushed heavily. Sasuke smirked at Naruto's reaction before he leaned so close that their breaths mingled.

"And this time I'll tell you _Naruto,_" Naruto shuddered, "I've wanted you for a long time."

To be continued.

---

I have been stuck under piles of project work so I hadn't had much time to work on my stories. Gomen!

Please do **forgive** Sasuke's OOC-ness, I'm trying to get him IC but it's a little hard for this story. D8

Reviews give me _energy _to write! Seriously! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! An update! Thank you all who reviewed, you really pushed me to finish writing this chapter. Hope you all enjoy. 8D

---

**Physical Contact **

By: Hiki-chan

---

Then Sasuke suddenly let go of Naruto and went back to the massage table. He turned to smirk at Naruto's flushed face, dilated eyes and open mouth. The blond looked so utterly adorable.

"I've decided usuratonkachi. I want a _full-body_ massage instead." He purred before he left the room to find Mika.

Naruto opened his mouth but no words came out, his shock was almost tangible and he felt faint. Did Sasuke just-? Naruto slowly slid onto the floor, deciding not to finish that sentence. And now the bastard wants a full-body massage?! Oh, hell no…

Blinking, Naruto tried to analyze the situation. So Sasuke was here, yes he understood that well. Sasuke was here in the Parlor and he, Uzumaki Naruto, keeper of promises and number one at surprising, wasn't doing anything about it. Fine, he wasn't doing anything because of his promise to Mika. He understood that he wasn't giving up hope on Sasuke and he would get the raven back in the end, no matter what.

Okay, so he got this far in his analysis. This was where it started to get tricky. Sasuke was trying to do something! And that in itself was something. Uchiha Sasuke _never _tried to do something. He usually just goes out and gets it. Because as the bastard had admitted, he was a selfish bastard who gets what he wants.

So yes, the tricky part… Sasuke wants _him_?! What the hell is that teme trying to _pull_?! Though Naruto couldn't feel his legs, and something was burning at the lower part of his body. He was trying desperately to ignore it still by-the-way. And Naruto had to admit, it was really nice having Sasuke press his body so close to hi--

Gaah! Naruto messed up his already disheveled hair, what was he thinking? 'Don't betray me brain!' He cried desperately in his head.

_And… _His mind whispered traitorously. _You loved the friction between the Uchiha's body and yours._

Shut up, oh please shut up. But try as he might, Naruto could remember very well what happened despite the clouding of his mind at that time. That was the first time he's ever been touched in that manner, it left him breathless and on the brink of insanity. Because it was _Sasuke_! Sasuke who was supposedly asexual, Sasuke who never glanced twice at girls, who—

No. _Freaking_. Way.

At that point, Sasuke walked back in the room, closing the door behind. "The owner wants to see you."

"Sa-Sasuke?"

Sasuke immediately noticed that tone and prepared himself for a classic 'Naruto stupid question'.

"You like guys?" Naruto's face was full of disbelief; his eyes were comically wide while his mouth hung open. It was the stupid 'Naruto comically shocked' face.

Naruto himself had never thought of himself as homosexual, he just… loved Sasuke and that was all. He also used to like Sakura right? But that was more of a sisterly relation. But, Sasuke! That was just _whoa_.

"You baka, I'm not homosexual."

Blue eyes blinked, oh, so Sasuke wasn't homosexual after all. Naruto opened his mouth, so Sasuke was-

"I'm not heterosexual, bisexual nor am I asexual so save it."

His mouth closed. Okay, if Sasuke wasn't any of those then?

The raven's lips curved into a smirk, "Want to know what I am?"

Naruto gaped at Sasuke now before his eyes narrowed. He was about to shriek at Sasuke about why the _hell_ did he molest him just now and-

"The owner's waiting for you." Sasuke interrupted perfectly again.

Gritting his teeth together, Naruto huffed before he walked out of the room only stopping when Sasuke suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him so he could whisper hotly into the blonde's ear. "If you must know, I'm only Naruto-sexual."

Blushing so red that he thought his face would explode, Naruto wretched out of the grasp and took a few steps out of the room. "I didn't ask for an answer you bastard!" He bit back angrily because he decided that anger was all he could do before he stomped away.

---

Grumbling all the way to the main hall, Naruto spotted Mika and went over to her, still muttering curses under his breath about Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun!" The girl beamed so brightly it reminded him scarily of Lee.

"You wanted to see me?" He questioned softly, his mind not really on Mika. He was too busy trying to understand what Sasuke meant. Not that he didn't understand … but it was just something he needed time to let it sink. Naruto was by no means a naïve person; he knew exactly what Sasuke was talking about. He just didn't believe it. It was _Sasuke_!

Tilting her head minutely to the side, Mika spoke, "You alright? You seem in a daze."

Naruto gave her a smile, "I'm fine, don't worry."

Mika chewed on her lower lip in worry, "Are you sure? If you're really uncomfortable handling Sasuke-san, I can take over?"

Shaking his head, Naruto's smile grew brighter. "Don't worry, I can handle the bastard." Mika was worried, he could tell. And he appreciated her concern.

Understanding Naruto's determination, Mika sighed, a soft smile coming to rest on her lips. Naruto felt like her own kind, and even though she was dedicated to work, she would never want the blond to get hurt in any way. "I wanted to congratulate you. Sasuke-san came and told me he wanted a full-body massage!" She turned away, all worry forgotten and crackled evilly, "That means more money for us."

Sweat forming at the back of his head comically, Naruto gave her a nervous smile.

"Anyway, it means you're pretty good huh."

Blinking, he immediately declined, "No way Mika-chan! I'm still learning…" then underneath his breath he muttered, "The teme probably just wants my hands on him. That pervert."

"Eh? I didn't catch that."

"It's nothing!" Naruto laughed anxiously. Turning away he clenched his fist, that teme will pay for molesting him. Even though Naruto loved Sasuke, by no means was he going to allow himself to get seduced. Especially when he didn't know what Sasuke's intentions were. It was obvious that Sasuke was playing with his emotions somehow. Naruto was sure that Sasuke didn't know that he loved him, but Naruto couldn't trust the time they were going to spend together here.

"Well, I'm heading back, Mika-chan." He announced with a grin before he left.

He had to keep this his secret until he realizes what Sasuke's real intentions were. He couldn't believe Sasuke's admitting to be… what did he call it? Naruto-_sexual_. The blond wouldn't believe it, despite the tugging at his heartstrings.

Turning a corner, Naruto stopped in his tracks when he came face to face with a man who had platinum white hair and razor-sharp teeth. Knowing his manners when it came to customers, Naruto bowed slightly before he went past the taller man.

He jolted in surprise when the man spoke, "Your name is Naruto isn't it?"

Whirling around to face the other, Naruto eyed him suspiciously. This was one of Sasuke's companions, he couldn't help but feel a little jealous. "Yes…"

The man who reminded Naruto stunningly of Kisame smiled, razor-sharp teeth more obvious. "You wouldn't have anything to do with the ' Great Naruto Bridge' now would you?"

"…At Wave?" Naruto questioned curiously.

"Yes," Suigetsu leered, "it was the only thing I've ever seen our _merciful _leader smile at."

Raising an eyebrow in question at the 'merciful' part, Naruto tried to allow the information that he had a _bridge _named after _him_ **_and _**that the bridge was apparently the only thing Sasuke had smiled at, though Naruto wasn't sure whether it was the bridge or the name _on _the bridge that made the Uchiha smile.

"And I've seen Sasuke since he was at Orochimaru, so I would know whether he smiles or not."

Okay wow, so this man was telling the truth but… "So why are you telling me?"

The man shrugged, smirking all the way. But the smirk didn't seem fake like Sai's, it was more playful and amused. "Nothing, it's just amusing to see what makes the Sasuke smile. Since he doesn't even smirk."

Sasuke doesn't smirk? Who the hell was this person talking about? Were they talking about the same Uchiha Sasuke?

Taking in Naruto's incredulous face, Suigetsu laughed, "I guess you don't believe me huh. But it's true; our _gracious _leader does in fact, _not _smile or smirk."

"I see." Naruto choked out his answer, so who was the imposter in his private room who kept smirking at almost every given opportunity?

Suigetsu continued, "Anything, even with the twitching of lips is out of the question. It's too complicated and complex for him and his body to handle."

Naruto couldn't help but smile at that. The way Suigetsu just made it sound so funny.

"There's a smile." Suigetsu's smirk did not disappear, instead he held out his hand, "Suigetsu."

Cautiously, Naruto shook the hand, smiling. "Naruto."

"So the bridge is named after you huh?"

"I..." Naruto couldn't believe a bridge was named after him.

"What did you do? Saved the entire village?"

In a daze, Naruto replied, not really thinking, "Yeah…"

Suigetsu's eyes widened before he nodded, "Impressive."

Shaking his thoughts, bagging them and throwing them out the window, Naruto shook his head, "Oh no, I didn't do much, I just convinced them to protect their own village."

"Ah." The platinum said, "So you're those kind of people huh. I do wonder what was your connection with Sasuke though."

Seeing no harm in answering, Naruto said. "I'm his best friend."

Blinking, Suigetsu really didn't expect that, "So, that cold-hearted creep actually _has _a best friend?"

"Hard to believe?" Naruto couldn't help but grin.

"Hell yeah." The older man ran a finger through his hair, "But that's interesting."

Both men became silent when footsteps were heard.

"What are you doing standing there like an idiot?"

Suigetsu raised an eyebrow, "What woman? I need to answer your question just because you asked me? Shouldn't I be the one asking you what you're doing walking around?"

The redhead hissed, "I'm going to find Sasuke."

"You really need to get a life bitch. Isn't it obvious he's not a least bit interested in you and your slutty ways." The way Suigetsu said it made it a statement.

"Shut up you bastard." Karin spat before she noticed the blond and took a few steps to him. "You, you're the one massaging my Sasuke-kun right?"

"Ignore her, Naruto. She's just one of those annoying flies I have to put up with." Suigetsu grinned lazily. "Once I'm out or she's out of the group, she's the first person I'm killing."

"You can try." She hissed maliciously. "Oi, blondie, did you hear me. I know you're the one taking care of Sasuke, I'd let you know that I'm probably ten times more capable of massaging than you are."

Naruto quietly seethed, the fact that the girl had called Sasuke _hers_ and her taunt and mockery made him so mad. She reminded him of Sakura when she was younger but worse. It made him want to make it obvious for her to see that Sasuke wasn't hers! But she was the customer so he kept the anger bubbling at the pit of his stomach.

Instead, he gave her a bright practiced grin. "I'm sure you are."

"You don't have to take her shit, Naruto." Suigetsu defended him surprisingly, shooting her a nasty glare. "She's one of the most disgusting creatures I've seen my whole life."

She glared at Suigetsu, daring him to say more before she nodded her head approvingly at Naruto. "Yes, good that you understand that. Don't have plans on _my_ Sasuke-kun." Then she strolled away, her nose in the air.

Naruto felt like tripping her, his eyes rolling all the way. When she was out of sight Naruto muttered, "Bitch."

"No kidding." Suigetsu agreed wholeheartedly with him before he suddenly said, "Your eyes are red."

The blond blinked, oh yeah, he tended to do that when he was boiling inside. It was one of the perks having Kyuubi inside him, it scared quite a lot of people away. Cupping his own cheeks with his hands, Naruto blinked once before the color reverted back to blue. "Sorry."

Smirking, Suigetsu went closer to Naruto before he cupped his chin with his own hands, "How interesting." He brought Naruto's face closer, sort of understanding why Sasuke liked this boy when those clear cerulean eyes widened.

"Sugietsu."

Immediately, Naruto backed away from Suigetsu when he recognized the voice.

Sasuke.

"Yo, leader." Suigetsu grinned cheekily.

To Naruto it was obvious, the timing was too perfect to be coincidental. Suigetsu knew or felt Sasuke coming so he purposely did that. But why?

Looking at the Uchiha, Naruto felt a shiver go down his spine. Maybe he knew why. Sasuke, emotionless mask or not, Naruto still could feel the barely contained rage (and jealousy which Naruto refused to admit) emitting from the Uchiha. It was scary, especially when Sharingan was out in the open for all to see.

"What are you doing?" Naruto could _feel_ snakes crawling around the Uchiha's words.

Suigetsu smirked, "Why, I'm just getting friendly with Naruto that's all. Right, Naruto?"

Blinking when he realized he was spoken to, Naruto glanced from Sasuke to Suigetsu and gave a nervous smile. "Right…"

The unsaid words in the air around Sasuke were obvious to Suigetsu, 'Don't even think about it, he's _mine_'.

"Don't worry, leader. I'm not moving into your territory." Suigetsu teased before he walked away, "I'll see you around blondie."

"Ah…" Naruto was rendered speechless when Sasuke's eyes turned on him. Not wanting to face the wrath of Sasuke for whatever reason he may be mad about (Naruto _still _refused to believe it was out of jealousy), he quickly marched into his private room with Sasuke following behind.

Naruto felt like dying. That was just too awkward. 'Help!' He screamed into his head only to be met with a chuckle that sounded too much like Kyuubi.

To be continued.

* * *

Gah! I probably won't be updating in a while! Especially when next month begins, that's when I start my exams, but you can expect a lot more when it's over! 

The reviews _really_ gave me energy! Arigato minna! 8D


	4. Chapter 4

Just for the note, this story will **not **contain _lemon_! Sorry people, but I can't just let them have sex because of this.

Chapters I think it'll be like **7 or 8** altogether.

**Warning**: This chapter contains uhm, a **very OOC Naruto. **

---

**Physical Contact **

By: Hiki-chan

---

"So you've meet Suigetsu."

Naruto swallowed, refusing to turn back to Sasuke as he washed his hands thoroughly at the sink. "Yeah, he seems nice."

Inwardly, the blond cursed himself for saying the last part when he noticed Sasuke the darkening aura. Deciding to change the subject to more of his liking, or lack thereof, "But the girl, Karin was it?" he inwardly snarled, his own mood darkening progressively, "_Isn't_."

Sasuke apparently noticed. Eyes narrowing he said, "Did she do anything to you?"

The Kyuubi vessel hid a shudder, the way Sasuke had said it made it sound like if Karin really did do something, his revenge wouldn't be pretty. "No… Not really. She merely questioned my massaging skills…" Feeling his right eye twitch angrily, Naruto slowly turned his head around a bit so he could see Sasuke.

His eyelids lowering, he mocked, "_And_ she told me to stay away from her Sasuke-_kun. _Ne, _Sasuke-kun_?"

To Sasuke, it was almost like Naruto was asking for him to pounce. Those lowered golden eyelashes gave Naruto the seductive look probably without the idiot knowing, also the way Naruto had practically purred (although mockingly) out his name made the Uchiha almost just jump.

"But the way Sugietsu talked was like she really sucks at eh, seduction." Naruto twirled around once, before he turned to face Sasuke a bit, gave a sultry wink and blew a kiss.

He was acting like a fool, Naruto had to admit to himself. But he didn't know why he still did it. "But that wouldn't work. I think my sexy-no-jutsu works better!" And he put his hands together only to be stopped when Sasuke spoke.

"Don't."

Sticking his tongue out childishly at Sasuke, Naruto was reminded of the old times. For a second, he had the most out-of-this-world idea and said teasingly, "Ne Sasuke, how _does _she seduce you huh?"

Raising a eyebrow, Sasuke said, "Why?"

"Cause I'm curious." Naruto said with a pout, reverting back to his old style of talking.

Deciding to humor the idiot, Sasuke sighed and muttered, inwardly grimacing at the memory. "She likes to take out her glasses, come really close and bat her eyelashes."

Naruto's nose scrunched up in distaste before he grinned. (Naruto would like to make a **point** that at this very moment, he wasn't thinking really straight.) He dried his hands on the towel before he swiftly made it back to Sasuke on the massage table and sat right next to him, a little too close. Sasuke raised an eyebrow but otherwise did not say anything.

"So she does this?" Naruto's eyes were too mischievous and glinting with humor as he lowered his eyelashes, scooting closer to Sasuke, he raised a hand and placed it right onto the exposed middle of Sasuke's chest. "So does she say things like," Naruto lowered his tone to a little more seductive, as his fingers traveled from Sasuke's chest to his hard six-pack.

"Sasuke, I'll do anything for you, just name it. Anything to get these strong arms to wrap around my small petite waist." Somehow he knew he was treading on dangerous grounds, especially when Sasuke's breath hitched, but he liked it. He liked the sense of danger and his control over this.

Then Naruto suddenly pulled away and stood up, his arms behind his head with he laughed, "Gah, I can't do it, it's too disgusting and I do **not **have a petite waist. However," he grinned, "my sexy-no-jutsu--"

"Save it." Sasuke commanded while he tried to calm himself down. Damn, that Naruto on the contrary of what he had thought, had done it perfectly, Sasuke had found himself entranced with the blond the moment they locked eyes, he could barely hold himself back when Naruto's playful fingers wandered from his chest to his stomach. But it was a sudden loss in heat when the blond pulled away.

Grinning at his own mockery of the stupid girl and not knowing to the dilemma faced by Sasuke, Naruto turned back not wanting to meet the Uchiha's stare just yet. He had no idea what overcome him. He knew he was mightily annoyed at Karin for saying those things but he didn't need to act like _that_. But he needed to prove that he could do it _better_.

Also, **Kyuubi **would like to add in, that having power to sometimes throw Naruto's conscious thinking away so he can act like how he felt without thinking _too _much was pretty much a blessing. Naruto _never _suspected a thing!

Naruto startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Spinning around so fast Naruto caught hold of the hand and without looking at the face of Sasuke, pushed the Uchiha to sit again.

"Can't you just stay still?" He heard himself ask with a grumble.

Allowing himself to be pushed back, Sasuke smirked. "It's not my fault you keep acting in a way that _excites _me."

Blushing to the roots of his hair, Naruto chose to ignore the raven before letting go of Sasuke once the Uchiha sat on the message table and plopped behind Sasuke. Cracking his fingers expertly, Naruto let his fingers rest at the sides of Sasuke's head. Taking a few deep breaths, Naruto started to softly massage the temples of the Uchiha.

It was times like now, that Sasuke felt Naruto extraordinarily gentle touches. The first time was when Sasuke was hurt at Wave. When recovering, Naruto was shyly nice and gentle to him. It was a sudden change from the excitement he had just faced a few seconds ago, but Sasuke enjoyed it still.

Sasuke could actually feel himself relaxing mentally, though at the back of his head he could feel his anger at Suigetsu. How dare that idiot come onto his property?

Suigetsu was obviously being an ass, somehow the shark-like boy knew that Sasuke had deeper feelings for the blond and used it to tease him. He could feel his anger boil and curse seal throb at the sight of Naruto being in close range with his teammate.

Naruto was _his_. And while the blond may not know it still, Sasuke made sure to drop plenty of hints. At least Sasuke made it obvious to Suigetsu that Naruto was his, he won't stand for any competitors.

However… Sasuke's eyes rolled to the side where he could make out Naruto's hand. He was sure he was blatantly obvious, so was the blond just extremely dense? No, Naruto was blatantly ignoring him.

When Sasuke first stepped in and saw Naruto, he made a plan. Yes, Sasuke had a plan. An excellent plan. A plan that involved making Naruto his, or least making the blond aware that he was his.

Naruto knew what Sasuke was doing, the Uchiha concluded especially since the blond kept blushing. The dobe knew and was ignoring him. But it bothered the Uchiha that Naruto was ignoring him. Unless Naruto had other suitors coming after him, then he would be familiar with this line of seduction.

That thought itself, that Naruto had other suitors, made Sasuke want to march back into Konoha and announce it at the top of the Hokage Tower that Naruto was his and his alone.

But Sasuke wasn't that crazy to do that… yet.

Now, wasn't a good time to think about doing crazy things. Sasuke found himself relaxing due to Naruto's treatment to his head. He found his eyes closing on their own will. This wasn't the time to be thinking, he came here to relax and that was what he planned to do. Though he didn't plan on letting anyone lay a finger on him, hn, looks like plans _do _change.

Running his index fingers in circular motions around Sasuke's temples, Naruto tilted forward a little to check on the quiet Uchiha. He was surprised to see the Uchiha's eyes closed in content and smiled to himself. It was nice to see Sasuke so unguarded. The last time he saw Sasuke at the hideout, the Uchiha was guarded, and stared down at team Kakashi with distrust. Or was it just at Yamato and Sai? Naruto wasn't sure.

Slowly letting go of Sasuke's temples, Naruto got out of his sitting position to kneel on the massage table. Sasuke was still taller than him, and Naruto needed a little height to work on the back of the Uchiha's head.

He felt a shiver of excitement travel through him. Naruto had always wanted to touch Sasuke's hair since he was young. The girls had claimed it to be the 'softest, silkiest, fallen from the heavens, midnight sparkle' and whatever shit they came up with.

But since then, Naruto always wanted to touch Sasuke's hair. He thought that he would never get the chance because, _hello_, boys don't go around touching each others hair. 'Although,' Naruto amended after careful thinking, 'I won't be surprised if the members Akatsuki did. Especially since they have painted nails…'

With the thought of Itachi and Deidara playing with each others rather _long _hair made Naruto snigger to himself. What a sight that would be. That would be a first-class way for Naruto to lose concentration of whatever he was doing, conk him out and kidnap him.

"What are you laughing at?" Sasuke's suddenly question made him jerk out of his humorous thoughts involving Itachi and Deidara plaiting each other's hair.

Flinching internally when Sasuke turned to face him, Naruto gave a nervous laugh nearly choking on his saliva. "Eh, it's nothing you'll be interested in."

"Really?" The Uchiha answered smoothly as he took in Naruto's position behind him and neatly rested a hand on the blonde's thigh. It wasn't his fault that when Naruto kneeled, his already short yutaka would ride up his legs even more now was it?

Naruto gulped, swallowing a lot of his saliva. His eyes nervously glanced down at Sasuke's hand before meeting dark orbs again. What was Sasuke doing?! "Sasuke…"

"Hn?" The raven answered with a smirk, his eyes never leaving Naruto's as his hand slid up the smooth thigh.

Smacking the hand away, Naruto glared heatedly at Sasuke -though the heavy blush on his cheeks may have taken away the effect- "Teme!" He hissed, "Stop that."

Giving Naruto a lazy smile, Sasuke replied. "It's your fault for wearing such a…" His eyes roved over Naruto and licked his lips.

"Pervert!" Naruto wrapped his arms protectively over himself, "Stop staring! And it's not my fault! Mika has this… fantasy about boys wearing stupid things like this."

Sasuke licked his lips, leaning close to the blond. "So Mika made you wear that huh, do you wear this everyday?"

"No, she promised she would only make me wear it one day and it just so happens today was the day. Crazy woman…" Pushing Sasuke back to his original position Naruto barked, "Stop coming so close will you!"

"Tell me what were you laughing at, and then I'll stop." _For now._ He amended inwardly.

Naruto wanted to just ignore the question but it seemed like Sasuke was persistent in getting an answer, by freaking the hell out of him. "I," Naruto started firmly, smacking away the hand that was making its way up his thigh again, "was simply having thoughts of your brother and Deidara plaiting each other's hair."

The pale hand dropped as Sasuke raised an elegant eyebrow in question. Oh why did he have to ask? Of all the reasons for Naruto to be sniggering, that idiot.

"Don't look at me like that!" Naruto growled, a light flush across his cheeks. "I was just remembering some stuff your fangirls back in Konoha said, and it sort of got… linked with that. Since they've both got long hair…"

His eyebrow didn't go down. Maybe he really didn't want to know how it got linked, the picture of his hated brother… plaiting Deidara's hair was, disturbing to say the least. So instead he settled for saying, "Deidara's dead."

Blue eyes blinked, "Eh?"

"Deidara. Blond hair, specializes in some stupid clay thing. He's dead." Sasuke informed the blond flatly.

There was a moment of silence before Naruto asked in a soft voice. "…You?"

"I did."

"Oh." Naruto quieted down. So Sasuke was able to take down Deidara. Raising his eyes at Sasuke, Naruto knew the Uchiha did it alone.

Noticing the change in the blond, Sasuke changed the subject. "What about the fangirls in Konoha? They said something about me last time?"

Once the question sunk down, Naruto blushed. "Eh… Something about your hair that's all."

Sasuke's lips twitched in amusement. Taking in Naruto's fidgeting figure, he could sort of figure out what it was about. "So touching my hair made you think of what those fangirls said?"

"Wha-What?! N-No!" Naruto sputtered, shaking his head vigorously.

Bingo.

"What? You bastard!" The blond glared at the widely smirking Sasuke. Whatever Suigetsu said about Sasuke never smirking was fake. The ass doesn't _ever _stop smirking! "I didn't touch your stupid hair!"

"But you wished you did."

"I did not!" Naruto huffed in rage, his whole face puffing up adorably.

Sasuke couldn't imagine what could have been cuter. With a glint in his eye, Sasuke reached out to grasp Naruto's wrist and pulled the blond close. His other hand cupping Naruto's chin and pulling the boy's face close to him.

His eyes twinkling with mirth at the instant blush that covered Naruto's cheeks as his other hand let go off the arm and ran through silky golden hair. "I know I like to touch your hair, _dobe_."

To be continued.

* * *

That has got to be the weirdest end line I ever had. Well, my exams are drawing near. The last update you can expect from me before my exams will be on Valentines Day, so look out for it. Thank you everyone who is supporting this story! I'm really, really glad people enjoy this. :D 

Drop a line or comment to let me know what you think. 8D


	5. Chapter 5

---

**Physical Contact **

By: Hiki-chan

---

Naruto swallowed, oh he just had about enough of this. He thought he could ignore everything Sasuke threw at him. So he loved Sasuke, but he couldn't take anymore _playing_ around. Wrenching his hand away, Naruto push Sasuke again. "Just let me do my job Sasuke." Naruto almost pleaded. "I have enough of this."

Sasuke became silent for a few seconds as he gazed into Naruto's eyes. Dread fell between the silence before he spoke, "Naruto. After this, I'm leaving."

Cerulean eyes widened slightly before Naruto's eyelids lowered as he let out a shaky sigh. "I know…"

The Uchiha stared straight into Naruto's clear blue eyes before he turned back so Naruto could continue his massage. Looking at the back of Sasuke, Naruto lowered his head. He knew Sasuke was leaving. But today was… just like old times. Minus all those weird things Sasuke did, it was just like the old times Naruto wanted back.

Biting his bottom lip Naruto raised his head and slowly, his fingers twitching ever so lightly, started to massage the sculpt of Sasuke's head. His fingers slowly running through the hair of Uchiha Sasuke and he had to admit, it definitely was every bit of shit those girls said it was.

Doing his work, Naruto let his thoughts run again. He didn't want Sasuke to leave… He didn't. But there was no way he could stop the Uchiha and his team. He was outnumbered, and it wasn't in his mission to get Sasuke now. He also didn't want to disappoint Mika…

Sasuke felt like he was in bliss, pure relaxation bliss. Naruto was good at this, he had to admit and it was a good choice asking for a full-body massage. But Sasuke knew the real reason he had opted for a full-body massage wasn't so much for the massage, but for the chance to spend more time with Naruto. As dumb as that may sound, Sasuke knew it was the truth.

'The massage would end too fast.' The Uchiha knew it in his head. Then he would leave Naruto for his journey to find Itachi and kill the man who murdered his entire clan. It was his goal.

There was only silence where Sasuke enjoyed Naruto's presence and vice versa. This was the only time they can enjoy this, the next time they see each other, they would be on opposite fields.

The head massage, as Sasuke predicted, ended all too soon; though Sasuke suspected that Naruto was purposely taking his time with the massage to prevent him from leaving. It wasn't a short massage for the head, but it ended too soon for Sasuke's liking.

Naruto got up and went over to the sink. "I'll be doing your feet next, there's a towel in the drawer of the massage table. The changing room is behind those boards." Turning back Naruto locked eyes with Sasuke, "You can either pull up your pants or use the towel, it's up to you. But the shoes have to come off."

"Demanding as always, usuratonkachi." Sasuke said, he knew something was wrong with Naruto, the blond said everything with a blank face. "But I would rather use the towel." The Uchiha considered just stripping in front of Naruto but decided against it in the end so instead, he went to change.

When Sasuke was gone from his sight, Naruto turned back to the sink and leaned forward so his head rested against the wall. He should be enjoying these precious moments with no real animosity between the both of them, but there was the fear of missing this so much when Sasuke leaves.

The sound of feet jerked Naruto out of his thoughts, especially when a hand rested on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Eyes furrowing together, Naruto smacked the hand away before straightening up. "Why would you care!" He snapped in anger. It wasn't meant as a question, the words tumbled out of his mouth in a reflex defense action.

Sasuke flinched inside, he knew what Naruto was talking about the moment he said that. Sasuke hasn't exactly been acting _nice_ to Naruto. Ever since… the time at the Valley of the End. Sasuke never wanted to hurt Naruto intentionally, he knew that after it happened. When he punched a hole through Naruto's chest, it felt like it backfired on him with twice the damage. He wasn't thinking of Naruto at that time, he was consumed by his own hatred of wanting to kill his brother, he wasn't thinking at all.

Only after he had done the unthinkable did he regret it. Thoughts had swam through his mind like nothing had before. Did he kill his friend? His best friend? The only person who made him feel human again? How could he? What was he doing? All these and more. But, he was glad that Kyuubi had healed Naruto almost instantly after that. However, at that point, the fact that Naruto couldn't be killed hit Sasuke in two ways. First being that he wasn't strong enough, and the other was relief that Naruto was fine.

He was overcome with his hatred moments later because he was still so young, he couldn't control it. Before he knew it was over, he left Naruto lying on the ground. At least Naruto wasn't dead, he couldn't bring himself to kill the one person who made him feel alive.

The second time they've met after that was when Sasuke was at the hideout. The Uchiha never meant to stab Naruto once his arms were over the other…

"I may look like I don't." Sasuke heard himself speak up and wondered what the hell he was saying. "But I do."

"Bullshit." Naruto spat, his eyes glaring furiously at Sasuke, "You can't expect me to believe that time at… the Valley of the End and at the hideout-"

"At the hideout, I knew you would block the sword. I couldn't do anything with Orochimaru so near, I knew you would block my attack…" Sasuke paused before he continued, "At the Valley of the End, I… that was my fault. But I regretted hurting you, I regretted it so much. It was only after I," The Uchiha could feel himself getting nervous. "after I punched that hole through your chest,"

Naruto flinched but otherwise didn't say anything.

"then I realized how badly in control of my emotions I was. The simple thought of Itachi threw me off and clouded my judgment. I… couldn't stay in Konoha to gain self-control, not with so many things throwing me off. I had to get power, no matter what. You can take that as an excuse if you want."

Sasuke couldn't believe he was explaining himself to the blond.

"But, you knew… I couldn't kill you in the end."

Naruto knew. He couldn't remember Sasuke on top of him but Kyuubi remembered it and had shown it to the blond. Sasuke had left, he could have killed him then but didn't.

He didn't answer Sasuke and instead went pass him to the massage table. Taking out a big wooden bucket, he placed it on the floor before he went to the door, opened it to find the flask placed outside the room. He carried it in and filled the wooden bucket with steaming hot water. Throwing in a couple of tea leaves.

All the while Sasuke just watched. What was he doing anything wrong now? He was worried, the blond wasn't talking. "Test the water Sasuke." Naruto said softly before he went to the cabinets to get two fluffy towels.

Sasuke listened and made his way over to the massage table, sat down and slowly placed his feet into the water. He cringed a little at it being so hot but got used to it after a while. Endurance was, after all, part of his training. He turned when Naruto came back and sat a little too close to him, towels placed at the side.

The Uchiha raised a questioning brow at Naruto's weird behavior. As much as he liked Naruto sitting close to him, a part of his wanted to know why. Just now wasn't exactly counted. It astonished Sasuke even more when without warning, Naruto plopped his head against his shoulder. The Uchiha didn't move, he didn't even breath for a few seconds, all too shocked at this. Naruto wasn't imitating Karin again was he?

Naruto's eyes were half-lidded. He knew what he was doing, he was conscious about what he was doing. He had enough, he was obviously avoiding what Sasuke has been doing. But… this was the only chance he was given since ever. He couldn't let this go to waste, especially since he's already wasted so much time. Sasuke…

Whether Sasuke was playing with him or not, he was… dare he say it, desperate enough to just use this opportunity to be beside the Uchiha. Besides, he could just make it look like he was waiting for Sasuke's feet to be, eh, fully soaked? Well whatever. All has been done and he couldn't take back what he had already started.

'That's right…' Naruto's murmured to himself inwardly, 'I just need to ignore everything around me and enjoy what little time I have left.' Suddenly something jolted inside Naruto, what if Sasuke didn't want him to rest on him? What if Sasuke hated him? What if everything up till now was just a game and—

Naruto relaxed internally, he didn't give a shit about what the bastard thought. He never did. The bastard just had to deal with him if he didn't like it; after all, Naruto hasn't seen him for long periods for a long time.

Sasuke on the other hand, was too shocked to do anything. He was stunned into silence. "Naruto?"

"Mm?" Came the murmured reply. Naruto sounded tired and weary and… something else.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke almost bit himself at the irony of this. Hasn't Naruto been asking this many times?

"Waiting."

Throwing caution out the window, Sasuke wasted no time to wrap a hand around Naruto's waist to bring the blond closer to him. Naruto stiffened, Sasuke felt it, but he relaxed almost immediately after that. Sasuke smiled lightly, Naruto still trusted him.

They took this moment to really enjoy each other, the closeness of their bodies, the mutual trust in each other. Naruto was glad that Sasuke didn't push him away. That meant that the Uchiha didn't mind. He had even pulled Naruto closer, and that was a good sign. He wanted to trust Sasuke, he still did. If he couldn't trust his best friend, then who could he trust?

Sasuke savored the moment. He didn't do anything funny because this wasn't the time for that. This was the time for peace and unsaid understanding. This was also the perfect time for… apologizing. He _never_ apologized to _anybody_. Now don't get Sasuke wrong, just because he doesn't like apologize, doesn't mean he doesn't know how to apologize.

"Naruto…" Sasuke inwardly swallowed, "I'm sorry."

Clear blue eyes shot open. Naruto's mouth fell open but no words came out. Finally, he said in a soft disbelieving voice, "Sa-Sasuke?"

The Uchiha remained silent, today his pride as a man –who had never apologized his whole life- was destroyed. But it was fine, Naruto deserved his apology. Hell Naruto deserved a lot more, but for now, Sasuke couldn't give it to him. Naruto would have to wait. Wait until he had defeated Itachi.

Naruto smiled, his eyes softening as he stared straight ahead. "I forgive you. I always had."

And Sasuke believed him.

---

Naruto was happy that the bastard and him got the past settled out. He was happy that he could go rest against the Uchiha and he was glad that the Uchiha still accepted him and trusted him.

However… Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

He glared up at the raven who smirked so widely it seemed like his mouth was going to break.

If the jerk wouldn't stop smirking, Naruto wasn't going to be responsible for the consequences. "Stop it!" He hissed, "You're acting too out of character, you're freaking me out. Stop that!"

The raven gave him a sly smirk in return making Naruto clench the raven's feet a little too hard. "It's not my fault. It's like you're kneeling at my feet and that's where you belong."

Naruto snarled at him before he raised his middle finger at Sasuke who simply ignored him. He didn't argue with Sasuke because he was too busy screaming at Kyuubi who was sending downright _wrong _mental images to Naruto. Like Naruto kneeling at the Uchiha's feet but doing _other_ things. If you get his drift.

The blond felt that those images were somehow inside Sasuke's head too, and it made him blush as Sasuke stared at him with heated eyes. Oh damn, how the hell was he going to start on the Uchiha's thighs if this was already getting him dizzy?

Usually Naruto preferred massaging the feet because it was furthest away from the face and upper body. Naruto wasn't used to touching people, he didn't like it much either because he didn't know any of them. While he may get used to it, he never liked it. But somehow for this, the blond flinched, he hated being at the feet of Sasuke. Whether it was his pride or his embarrassment he didn't know.

Massaging Sasuke's feet just felt so weird that he couldn't even comprehend it. Especially since Sasuke was being such a bastard about it. He was glad it was going to be over soon, Naruto really wanted to start tickling Sasuke's feet to see if the teme was ticklish at the feet. But because he was suppose to act professional he decided not to.

So he was going to finish the feet… then he'd have to move onto the, Naruto gulped, thighs.

Gaaah! Naruto freaked. The thighs are the closest to the anatomy! Shit, shit, shit! 'Someone please help me!' Naruto cried inwardly. But there was no way he could prolong the foot massage, he had already done the left foot and he was finishing the right foot. But, maybe if Sasuke didn't know that the thighs were in the package of full-body massage then maybe he could—

"So next would be the thighs right?"

No! How would Sasuke know?! Unless… Naruto felt jealousy swirl around his tummy, Sasuke probably had other massages too. Fortunately, Sasuke saw Naruto's shocked expression first, "The owner informed me of it. She doesn't want you worming your way out."

Damn you Mika! But oh well, that means that Sasuke _didn't _have anyone massage him before.

"Judging by your expression, looks like worming out was what you wanted to do."

Naruto stiffened before he sniffed at Sasuke, "No. I just don't wanna touch your thighs. It's too weird…" the last part was muttered out.

"What's too weird?"

The blond glared, "Nothing."

"Touching me is too weird?" Sasuke continued, a leer on his face, "But haven't you been--"

"I don't want to touch your _thighs_! You bastard!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke, grumbling inside about jerks who can't take no for an answer. "It's too _awkward_!"

"Awkward?" The blond wanted to punch Sasuke for looking so amused. "Oh, is it because it's too close to my-"

"Don't say it!" Naruto squeaked, his face red. "Don't say the word!"

Sasuke raised a delicate eyebrow, "Oh? Why not? Does the words dick, cock and penis, to name a few, scare you?"

That bastard! Naruto was so red, "Don't you have any shame?!" he sputtered.

"No?"

Naruto scowled, he figured the bastard who ran away from Konoha to join _Orochimaru_ of all people, had no shame. But Naruto didn't want to say that, it was a too sensitive topic. But there was this question that bothered Naruto. It was a stupid question, the blond had to admit. But it intrigued him all the way. "Ne Sasuke, was Orochimaru some… pedophile freak?"

Sasuke choked on his own saliva. He had sort of mentally prepared himself when he heard that _tone_ but it wasn't enough.

"Sasuke? You careless bastard!" Naruto stood and up and started patting Sasuke on the back hard. "Was that question really so bad to make you choke like this?"

The Uchiha breathed in deeply before he sighed. "You stupid dobe, what kind of question was that?"

"It was a perfectly logical question!" Naruto defended himself with a pout before he went to wash his hands.

Rolling his eyes all the while, Sasuke finally gave an answer. "Contrary to popular belief," Here Sasuke rose an eyebrow at Naruto who missed it, "the bastard isn't. Well maybe he is because of Kabuto, but it's alright since he already has Kabuto to attend to his… _needs_ so-"

"Gaaaah!" Naruto waved his wet hands madly in front of his face, "Don't tell me things like Kabuto and Orochimaru! That's so sick!"

The raven smirked, "But you get it."

"Whatever." The Kyuubi vessel huffed before he went to Sasuke's feet again. "I want you to relax you hear me teme. I'm going to start on your stupid _thighs_ now, don't go tensing on me because it's too ticklish."

Sasuke rose an eyebrow, as if asking Naruto why would _he_ be ticklish.

"Many of those I've done find it too ticklish to continue." Naruto grinned a little. One part of him was hoping Sasuke would find it too ticklish and ask him to stop, but the other part didn't.

Sasuke could actually feel his curse seal throb at the thought of Naruto touching other people, he only felt it stop when Naruto hit him on the leg. "I told you _not _to tense!"

The Uchiha didn't even realize he did. "Hn."

Naruto bit his bottom lip, still not really daring to touch Sasuke, like as if when he touched Sasuke something in him or the Uchiha would activate. Using a large chunk of his willpower, he arranged his hands at the top of Sasuke's knees and his head tilted to the side as his childish thoughts flew in.

The last thing he had ever imagined himself doing was massaging Sasuke's thighs, how damn heroic would it be. He'll bring Sasuke back and when Sakura asks him how, he would say, he tickled the Uchiha into submission. Oh yes, ever the hero Naruto.

Naruto hid a chuckle and inwardly shook his head. _Tickle-me jutsu_, he should really invent one.

To be continued

* * *

Yes, yes, YES! Exams are over! BANZAI! Hope I don't flunk though… 

**Heh, I don't know if I can write this here but… -shrugs and points below- **

**Extra Note: I feel like taking on challenges for drabbles. If anyone has an idea and would like me to write it, feel free to tell me. :D I won't make any promises but I would try to type it out. **

**(Must be SasuNaru of course) **

**(It will be a drabble of 200 to 1000 words, cause I want to concentrate on learning a little on photo-shopping this holidays.) **

**(It will be written and posted on my greatestjournal account, not on this website) **


	6. Chapter 6

For everyone who keeps asking, there is **_no _**lemon in this story. I can't make it like this. I suppose you all should understand. I don't want them to just meet and have Naruto spread 'em for Sasuke. 

I thank everyone who reviewed! I hope this chapter satisfies some of your sasunaru desires. 

Warning: OCC-ness.Make-out scene. Wheeee! 

--- 

**Physical Contact **

By: Hiki-chan 

---

Sasuke tensed immediately the moment Naruto's fingers touched his thighs, cause like Naruto said, it was really ticklish. Naruto stopped and shot a grin at Sasuke, "Can't handle it?" 

He glared, "I can." 

Shrugging, Naruto continued while Sasuke bore with the ticklishness of it. He would _never_ allow anyone to touch his thighs, but then again, Naruto was _never just_ anyone. However there was a problem. The more Sasuke got used to it, the Uchiha found, the more eh… excited he got. 

But he had to remain calm, because he could lie to himself all he likes but his body would definitely show signs of _excitement_. Breathing in deeply without making a sound, Sasuke tried to think of _unexciting _things. Like… Orochimaru doing—Ugh forget it please. He wanted to become unexcited for now, not for the rest of his life. 

However… When Sasuke glanced down and suddenly meet with clear blue eyes, he found his resolve shattering. Even Orochimaru doing… whatever couldn't stop it. But he couldn't do anything now, he didn't want to scare Naruto off, although most of the things he had done already freaked the poor blond out. 

Naruto turned away, willing down his stupid blush. What the hell was with him, he _never_ blushed so much in his whole life. Even when Sai talked about his penis and all that crap… Oh hell. Naruto was glad that the thigh massage didn't require any oil or creams, he would _hate_ to think what would happen if his hands suddenly slipped. 

'Gah, I don't want to get too close to his… privates.' Naruto whined to himself as his hand traveled to mid-thigh. He didn't and couldn't glance up to meet Sasuke, he refused to. It was too embarrassing, he'd rather die first. 

Sasuke on the other hand, was having trouble resisting. Naruto was right, the thighs was really sensitive. And sensitive was one thing, but definitely even more sensitive because it was Naruto massaging them. 

The blond chewed on his lower lip, his hands came to a halt when they reached the towel. There he glanced up to meet midnight orbs. Sasuke felt his resolve shatter, Naruto was just too irresistible. Especially now. His bottom lip was swollen due to all his biting and chewing, his eyes were wide with embarrassment and innocence and his entire face was flushed with embarrassment. 

Getting enough of this, Sasuke suddenly stood up. Naruto jumped in surprise, blinking a few times. "Sasuke?" Ignoring the blond, he grabbed Naruto by his shoulder, shoved him on the massage table and climbed on top of him. 

"O-Oi! Te-Teme! What are you doing?!" Naruto yelled at him, face a darker shade of red now. 

Sasuke didn't answer, he just continued gazing at Naruto. 

Naruto blinked multiple times before he opened his mouth again, "Sasuke! What are you do—Mgh!" 

The Uchiha wasted no time in covering blonde's mouth with his. He was going to savor this damn it. And he'll kill anyone who interrupts. He waited too long for this. Well this was probably, as Neji would put it, destiny. If Sasuke had gone on living for his wet dreams of Naruto he knew it wasn't going to be enough. For now, just for now, he'd settle for doing innocent things, but next time when he returned, it wouldn't be so innocent. 

Taking advantage of the open mouth, the raven's tongue explored the succulent mouth of Uzumaki Naruto. It wasn't like those romance type of novels that described their lovers mouth like candy or fruit, nor did it taste like moonbeams and stars however, the taste of Naruto's mouth was purely Naruto (not the fishcake, mind you). And Sasuke was addicted at once. 

The blond mewled openly when Sasuke's tongue tangled with his, coaxing his to react but Naruto was too inexperienced to know what to do. Besides, he was too tangled up with his shock to actually know understand that _this_ was happening. But what he did know was that Sasuke was doing heavenly things to his mouth and he starting to surrender completely. 

Sasuke smirked into Naruto's open mouth gripping the blonde's chin tightly, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Now this was what he was talking about, this was what he was longing for. This would be the _only _reason why he would return to Konoha. He enjoyed Naruto's submissiveness, he enjoyed dominating the usually loudmouth blond. He loved everything about Naruto. 

Naruto was too lost in the world of daze, haze and pleasure. He only acknowledged tightly gripping the Uchiha's top, it was his only link to reality. This was his first real kiss, the accidental kiss didn't count, but it was his first real kiss and it was with Sasuke. Naruto didn't mind it at all. 

Pushing himself closer, Sasuke felt their groins touch bringing his erection to life. Naruto on the other hand groaned into the kiss, he needed air and there were wet things dripping down his chin and _gosh_ he knew what was brushing against him. Sasuke was definitely coming alive. Realizing where this could take him, he whimpered and struggled a little before pushing Sasuke away, breaking their deep kiss with a reluctant moan and breaking the string of saliva that connected their mouths. 

He panted heavily and was about say something when Sasuke moved downwards. Naruto's breath hitched when Sasuke tongue traveled along the smooth column of his neck. "Sa-Sa-Sasuke!" His eyes were wide as he tried to stare down at the raven but could only see the back of his hair. Blue orbs closed on their own when the Uchiha started to leave nibbles along his neck. Sh-Shi-Shit! He was suppose to be telling the Uchiha to stop! 

The raven continued kissing and nibbling all the way until he reached where Naruto's neck meet his shoulder, he lapped around one area of the soft smooth skin before sinking his teeth inside to make his mark. Naruto jerked up in surprise, his mouth hanging open while Sasuke licked the area as if to apologize. Satisfied with his mark Sasuke grounded his hips against Naruto's again while his other hand tried to loosen the yutaka. The blond let out a surprised gasp as his eyes clouded over with haze. Damn he had to make Sasuke stop, stop before he couldn't take it. 

"S-Stop! Sasuke! Stop… T-Too fast!" His words came out stumbled as he tried to struggle free from Sasuke. "Stop it, S-Sasuke…" 

Sasuke buried his face against Naruto's neck and breathed deeply, how the hell was he suppose to stop when Naruto sounded like that?! Breathing in deeply once more, he pulled away from Naruto. He would respect the blonde's wishes. He knew he already took things too far. He had originally planned on only kissing Naruto, but one thing led to another and before Sasuke knew it, he was sinking deep. 

Naruto blinked a few times when the warmth of Sasuke's body heat left him. He panted while trying to calm his excited body. What just happened? 

… … … 

The blond sprang up. He had just made out with Sasuke! Oh goodness! What?! Naruto licked his lips nervously, shuddering when he could taste the Uchiha on them. He still had traces of their interlinked saliva sliding down his chin. Oh… _hell_. Naruto's face flared red, he could still feel Sasuke's mouth on his neck and gaaah! He took a few steps back. 

"Te-" Naruto shocked himself by making a sound, "Teme! What were you doing?!" 

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow at the blond, secretly turned on even more at the sight of the very disheveled Naruto. Especially since he caused it. "I made out with you." He replied simply shifting a little on the table. 

"I know _that_!" Naruto hissed, his cheeks on fire at the bluntness of it all. "But _why_!" 

Sasuke inclined his head to the side slightly, "Why?" 

"Yeah!" Naruto puffed up, angry at the stupid bastard seemed to take this as nothing. 

"Because I wanted to." Sasuke saw Naruto take a deep breath as if inhaling enough air to start screaming at him. He squirmed lightly and continued, "Because I couldn't control myself, because you were just there." 

"Oh?" The Uchiha was quite surprised at Naruto's sudden calm expression, but it morphed to a scowl so quickly that he could he could get whiplash, "So you'll just make out with anyone who touches you, is that it?! Just because I was _there _and there was no one else you thought, 'why not, just take the person closest to you at your convenience'!" 

"No." 

Naruto stopped halfway through his rant that he was sure he was going to continue for ages. But that one word made him stop. "No?" 

"No." Sasuke repeated his eyes locked on Naruto as he shifted again uncomfortably. It made the blond feel very uncomfortable because when he locked eyes with Sasuke, the Uchiha won't look anywhere else and Naruto would feel a need to look back because he _sure as hell_ wasn't backing down. And from there, he could almost feel like Sasuke could see right through his soul. 

"Because it was you. Only because it was you that I wanted to." The Uchiha said slowly, moving a little on the seat. 

"I… don't understand." Naruto finally said, turning away to stare at outside the window. 

"I couldn't control myself." Sasuke explained slowly, fidgeting a little. "Because it was you, not someone else." The Uchiha himself almost felt like killing himself for saying these kind of things, "Who can make me lose control." 

If Sasuke had said something like this when they were younger, Naruto would have just nodded his head wholeheartedly. He knew he was usually able to push the **stoic **Uchiha's buttons to the point of anger, however. Naruto blushed faintly, somehow the way Sasuke had said that made the whole situation different. The blond managed to come up with a comeback, "Don't blame everything on _me _teme! If you can't control yourself then--" 

"If I remember Naruto, you didn't exactly fight back." The Uchiha interrupted coolly, a smirk on his face when Naruto's blush came back full force, the Uchiha fidgeted again. 

The blond stuck his nose in the air, "I told you to stop putting the blame on me!" 

Sasuke gave Naruto a faint smile but there was something glinting in his eyes that Naruto couldn't make what it was. Then the Uchiha fidgeted once _again. _Giving Sasuke a weird look, Naruto casually trailed his eyes down where he noticed it. 

_Shit_! That was… was… 

"Sa-Sa-Sasuke!" 

"Hn?" 

"Y-Your!" 

No wonder he fidgeted so much! 

Naruto felt his face erupt and wondered if it was literal because it _really _felt like it erupted. Before he even realized what he was doing, Naruto found himself pointing at the very obvious… bulge behind Sasuke's towel. 

He quickly yanked his hand downwards because _hell_ he wasn't pointing at Sasuke's… _problem_! There was no _way _he was _pointing _at Sasuke's… _obvious thing_! Damn it all to hell, he had to _stop staring at that_! But whoa, it was distracting. 

Tearing his eyes from the bottom, he raised them to meet Sasuke with a gaping look. "Y-Y-Your!" Because seriously, what else could he say? It wasn't… _ever _that he would see his rival come enemy come best friend come loves eh… You know! 

Sasuke apparently was _very _aware of his problem but seemed to pay no attention to it. "This? What about it?" 

Naruto blinked a few times, sputtering all the while, "Wh-What about it?!" 

"Yes." Sasuke was amused by this. Too amused. "Why? You want to help me take care of it?" 

The blonde's mouth fell open in comical shock. He couldn't even think of an appropriate reply. Shouldn't the bastard be embarrassed as hell?! 

"Don't worry," The Uchiha replied, his eyes glinting with something, "I work fast by myself." 

It didn't take long for the blond to decipher what Sasuke meant by that. By this time, he had enough of being the stupid stuttering idiot. "B-But how!? I mean, how did it… become… eh! Just how!?" 

Sasuke tilted his head a little, "I told you. It's because it's you." 

"Stop it!" Naruto hissed through gritted teeth, "I told you stop saying that!" 

"Why should I? It's the truth isn't it?" 

Golden eyebrows furrowed together. He decided to ignore what Sasuke said. "Why the hell are you so silent and calm about this? I mean, you just got an… e-e-erection in front of me!" Naruto cursed himself for his bluntness and for the fact that he stuttered the word 'erection'. 

The Uchiha shifted a little on the table, his expression blank. "I thought it was a good opportunity to prove myself, besides, I didn't get it in front of you. I got it just now during our make out session." 

Naruto opened his mouth only to close it a moment later, thought for another moment. He wanted to explode at the Uchiha, by nature; he really wanted to do that. But then again, he was tired. So tired of this. "You got it during our…" Here the blush appeared for a second before Naruto shook his head violently, "I'm sick of this Sasuke. Just stop playing already." 

"Who said I was playing." 

Naruto snapped his head up to glare at Sasuke only to notice the seriousness in the Uchiha's eyes. The Uchiha was serious as can be, Naruto could tell. But… Turning away, Naruto sighed taking a few steps away before he muttered, "I can't take this." 

"How do you feel about me, Naruto?" 

The blond stopped dead in his tracks before he turned. His eyes were wide, there was no way Sasuke had asked him that. "W-What do you mean?" 

Dark eyes narrowed, "You know what I mean." 

Naruto bit his lip, contemplating on what to say before he turned away again. "I _let_ you kiss me Sasuke, what do you think." 

To be continued.

* * *

Yippe! I love this chapter! There is just so much making out and having Naruto blush and stutter. Bwakakaka. Sasuke is such a calm bastard.

Shippuuden 51, 52 rants: Gyaaah, the way Sasuke and Naruto said each others name is just so sexy! They should just skip everything and make out. Release their sexual tension! 

(I'm writing _another_ SasuNaru! It'll be a 2 or 3 shot. It includes Naruto in a dress! –wiggles eyebrows-) 


	7. Chapter 7

And here goes the last chappie, enjoy. :D

Warning: Make-out scene.

--

**Physical Contact **

By: Hiki-chan

--

There was silence in the room that Naruto could not bear, he took a few steps forward towards the sink again and took a shaky breath. "Anyway... The massage's over, you can leave now, just make sure you pay Mika-chan at the front or she'll hunt you down." Naruto tried to make it sound in a joking manner but he failed miserably.

But in this point in time, does it matter?

That's right, Naruto's heart clenched painfully, the massage was over. He wasn't going to see Sasuke until... he wasn't sure how long away that would be. Sure, he was sure he would get Sasuke back sometime. But how long is that?

He refused to turn back to face Sasuke, he wanted Sasuke to hurry and leave before he does something drastic, like attacking the Uchiha, breaking every bone in his body to prevent him from leaving. He heard Sasuke get up to go to the closet to change and once the door shut, he sighed.

"Bear with it Naruto." He told himself, splashing some running water on his face.

When Sasuke returned, Naruto heard it and turned off the tap. 'Hurry and leave, oh please just leave...' but no, he didn't want it, he wanted Sasuke to stay. Goodness how much he wanted it.

His heartbeat quickened when he felt a presence behind him.

"Naruto, I'm not leaving until we clear this up."

"What do you want me to do Sasuke?" Naruto could almost taste the heartbreak in his voice.

Sasuke was silent but he turned Naruto to face him, "I don't... just kiss anyone, and you know that."

Naruto knew exactly what that meant. He longed to hear it interpreted differently. He ached to hear it. The three words, but he knew this wasn't the time for those words, he couldn't accept them when Sasuke's still on the other side.

Unspoken words hung in the air. Maybe the words weren't necessary because Naruto and Sasuke both knew what they were. Both of them realized what was going on. They were crossing the boundaries, annihilating the boundaries, of enemies and best friends.

No one spoke a word and Naruto could tell it was getting to him.

Hell, they both felt the same for each other, and that wasn't just Naruto coming to some dumb conclusion, it was a fact and even if the Uchiha didn't say or admit it, he knew it.

Ahh, this was so frustrating. Naruto felt like messing up his hair or pulling chunks out. Chewing thoughtfully on his bottom lip Naruto wondered if he should just react without thinking of the consequences. Whether he should just do what he wanted.

'After all...' Naruto thought to himself, 'being rash _is _my nature.'

Sasuke remained quiet all the while as he just stared calmly back into Naruto's clear cerulean eyes. He was desperately trying to read the emotions that passed through those orbs. He frowned a little suspiciously as a familiar look crossed those eyes. It was the look before Naruto usually did something without thinking. The steely eyed determination.

Throwing caution to the wind, Naruto pounced. The Uchiha for once in his life since he joined Orochimaru, found himself caught off guard when the blond pounced on him, knocking him back to the massage table. Sasuke found himself seated awkwardly on the massage table, his arms full of Naruto. "N-Naruto?" The Uchiha cursed himself for sounding too human.

Naruto glanced up meeting eye to eye with Sasuke, the Uchiha looked shocked, wow that was a first even for him. But the moment determine clear blue eyes, met with Sasuke's dark eyes, Naruto shut his eyes and pushed himself forward, arms immediately going round the Uchiha's neck as he kissed the Uchiha soundly on the lips.

Sasuke was stunned for a few seconds before he too didn't care and tightened his arms around Naruto's waist. He was going to indulge, so if you don't mind. Not that he gave a shit if anyone minded. This was the first time _ever _Naruto was making the move. His name wouldn't be Uchiha if he didn't fully take advantage of this.

From simple of pressing lips hard against each other's, Sasuke took reigns of this situation and instead of biting on the blonde's bottom lip, he gave it a slow seductive lick so Naruto could understand what he wanted. Apparently the blond did, and it delighted the Uchiha to a far extent when Naruto allowed his mouth to open to give him entrance. Naruto accepted him.

Easing his tongue inside the mouth, Sasuke was once again overcome with the Naruto flavor, the blonde's mouth heat was so amazingly good. The Uchiha was overwhelmed and he seriously thought he was addicted to it.

Naruto shifted and straddled Sasuke on the lap, giving a grind down into Sasuke's lap and released a soft moan while his hands tangled desperately into Sasuke's hair, trying to bring the Uchiha closer. Sasuke groaned lowly and pressed Naruto's body flush against his, he loved, craved, wanted, needed the blond so badly. And now he was finding some sort of release of pent up emotions for over 3 years, he was really not letting go.

The Uchiha plundered Naruto's mouth into total submission once again that day. His eyes were turned onto Sharingan so he could memorize this exotic sight in front of him. Naruto's red face, closed eyes, open mouth, just his complete surrender to the Uchiha turned Sasuke on like nothing or nobody ever could.

He could sense Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo coming but there was no way he was going to let go of the blond until he was good and ready and had sufficient 'Naruto' to keep with him until he killed Itachi.

Apparently, the blond also sensed their coming presence and tensed slightly before he tried to pull away from the kiss, Sasuke however, wasn't going to allow that.

The door swung open and there stood Karin at the front, Suigetsu behind her and Juugo next to him. The girl's mouth immediately flew open when she took in the scene in front of her. Naruto and Sasuke were positioned so that their side view could be seen from the doorway.

Naruto flushed darkly and pulled away mightily with a soft sound of released suction, licking around his lips. It was too embarrassing, he couldn't make out with Sasuke in front of the raven's teammates. Suigetsu was smirking with his eyes flicking from the couple and to Karin. Juugo was just, a blank. Sasuke seemed highly irritated with this distraction while Naruto, Naruto actually wanted to smirk and show that _damn girl _that _hah_, Sasuke was _his_.

Suigetsu whistled, eyeing Naruto with a smirk. The _magnificent _leader definitely wasted no time to get what he wanted. Sasuke glared darkly, he really did not _appreciate _the interruption. What's more, the smirk on Suigetsu aiming at Naruto irked him to no end. Naruto was _his _to _look _at.

Karin opened her mouth and wanted to scream but got interrupted when Sasuke brought up his hand to Naruto's chin and pulled the blond forward again, to make it very obvious that he still wanted this. Naruto's last coherent thought was 'Hah, Karin, now you see who Sasuke wants!' and as bitchy as that may sound, Naruto was contentedly smug.

Then he was lost once again when Sasuke took control of the kiss and his eyes flew closed. Sasuke's eyes on the other hand was open, his Sharingan came into display again as his eyes stared threateningly at his teammates, ordering them to get lost.

Juugo was the first to understand and left without a word, Suigetsu followed, radiating smugness while pulling the now protesting loudly Karin away. Looks like the _great _leader still _had _emotions, this was one of the first few times he had seen Sasuke look annoyed.

With a satisfied nod once the door closed, Sasuke got back to Naruto. When he gets back to Konoha, he swore, Naruto would be _his. _And everyone will know. Naruto's arms tightened around the Uchiha's neck when Sasuke broke the deep kiss with a 'smack' and started down his neck. The Kyuubi vessel could feel their saliva dripping down his chin again but was too much in a daze to do anything about it.

Sasuke licked his lips at the sight of the smooth tanned neck with a hint of red from the previous mark he had made around almost an hour ago. Deciding it would be better to make sure the mark stays until Naruto goes back to Konoha so that everyone could see, Sasuke smirked before he leaned down.

"A-Ah! Sa-Sasuke," Sasuke immediately liked the way Naruto called his name in that breathless tone, "H-Hurts..."

"Shh..." The Uchiha licked the spot soothingly before he made smaller bites near the main mark. Once he was done and satisfied he stopped. Bringing his head up, he gave Naruto another deep kiss before he pulled away, leaving the blond completely dazed.

With a smirk, he leaned forward to lick their saliva off the blonde's chin before he gave a kiss to Naruto's cheek. It seemed like he couldn't get enough but he knew he had to stop, he had to leave already.

As much as he would have loved to take Naruto against the massage table, pound into the blond and make him scream his name for the entire world to hear, he had to wait. He couldn't take his blond now. He can't. There was no time, and as much as Sasuke wanted it, he won't do that to Naruto when they were still enemies.

"Naruto..."

A lazy grin appeared once Naruto's face as he rested his face at the crook his Sasuke's neck. "I know. But you'll come back. Or I'll _make _you."

Pulling the Kyuubi's vessel's chin up, Sasuke gave one last chaste kiss on those already swollen lips before he stood up and left the room.

Naruto groaned softly, oh help. What was he going to do when he went back to Konoha. There was no way he was going to be able to hide this. He felt like he wanted to explode and tell the whole world what just happened. This was going to cause him a headache.

But he couldn't stop smiling.

--

Going down to the payment area at the front entrance, Naruto froze upon seeing Sasuke and his teammates. Shit, they saw what happened just now. How utterly embarrassing! His face flared red at the memory of Suigetsu's smirk and Karin's gaping face.

"Naruto-kun," Mika smiled sweetly at him, oblivious to what had taken place moments ago, "they're just about to leave, say bye."

"Bye." Naruto said awkwardly, a flush on his face as he refused to meet Sasuke's eyes. Suigetsu was smirking and giving this thumbs-up sign while Karin was glaring venomously at him. As much as she wanted to scream at the blond idiot for taking away her precious Sasuke, she knew better. She had never seen Sasuke more possessive about something or someone her whole life.

If anyone attacked Naruto, she knew Sasuke wouldn't hold back and kill the person, even if the person was his own teammate. She bit her lips and stopped glaring and turned to stare at the ground instead.

Naruto noticed her reaction and inwardly sighed. He really wondered how things would end up like. He was in a midst of confusion right now. One part of him wanted to attack and force Sasuke to stay, another wanted to let Sasuke go and wait until they see each other again... the last part of him wanted to go along with Sasuke, but he couldn't betray Konoha.

"Usuratonkachi,"

Naruto startled when he realized Sasuke was just in front of him. The Uchiha raised his hand and cupped Naruto's cheek. The sharp intake of breath, Naruto wasn't sure whether it was from him or Mika, maybe the both of them.

"Don't think, Naruto." Sasuke whispered softly so that only the both of them could hear. "Go back to Konoha, that's where you really belong."

"I don't mean to sound like a complete imbecile." Naruto muttered softly, a blush on his face. "But my heart..."

He didn't need to complete the sentence because Sasuke understood.

"... I know..." Sasuke said, just as soft, "...Mine too."

And just with that, his doubts vanished. Naruto beamed, now he spoke with his usual tone. "You'll better come back, or I'll kick your ass the next time we meet."

Sasuke smirked, "The next we meet you won't be in your yutaka anymore."

The blond gritted his teeth together embarrassedly. "Shut up! What I wore here is between you and me, you got that?" He threatened.

"Of course." Sasuke drawled, his smirk widening. Suigetsu stared, seriously Naruto was some influence on the Uchiha.

"However, do get ready dobe." Sasuke trailed his hand down Naruto's side to pat him softly on the stomach. "I plan on getting you pregnant with our child when I return."

Then with that, he left the massage parlor, quick as the wind with the rest of his teammates behind.

There was silence for a while minute while Mika grinned knowingly at Naruto who just froze for around a minute before he suddenly slumped onto the floor.

PREGNANT?!

And inside, Kyuubi was laughing.

**Finally End!**

* * *

Yeah! The ending! Woo! I know everyone wants them to have hot heavy sex. But honestly, I can't make them do that. Sorry.

I'm getting all depressed and all. My new semester of school starts tomorrow. And my timetable is HELL! I really doubt my ability to update my stories. So I think my status would be a little slow. I haven't given up on my stories, but I just don't think I can update as frequent as I like.

By the way, **_everyone MUST watch Naruto Shippuuden Gakuen Den!_** The last part is LOVE! (Ignore all the HinaNaru parts cause it's obvious Naruto is not interested!)


End file.
